In The Shadows
by ChelseaInc
Summary: Frag. Trunks también la miraba, sentía una especial atracción hacia ella, lo provocaba el saber que ella era una saiya, que ella había conocido a Gokú, a Gohan y sobre todo a Vegeta, ella era lo único que quedaba de aquellos guerreros que habían existido
1. Antes de comenzar

* * *

_No sleep, No sleep until I am done with finding the answer, Won't stop, Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer.  
Sometimes I feel I going down and so disconnected, Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
I've been watching, I've been waiting, In the shadows all my time, I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrows all my life_

**IN THE SHADOWS**

Gokou enferma del corazón y muere, seis meses después aparecen los poderosos Androides, C-17 y C-18, estos sujetos asesinan a todos los Z senshi, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha. Después de trece años de lo sucedido Gohan entrena a Mirai Trunks, pero en un enfrentamiento Gohan muere y es cuando Trunks a sus catorce años de edad hace su primer transformación como Super Saiyajin. Después de tres años la máquina del tiempo construida por Mirai Bulma está lista, pero Trunks decide pelear contra los androides, le propician tremenda paliza al saiyajin que se ve obligado a viajar en el Tiempo, veinte años atrás.

Mirai Trunks retrocede veinte años en el tiempo, llegando a la época actual, llega la nave de Freezer y su padre King Cold, los derrota a todos los enemigos y se presenta con los Z senshi, ahí conoce por primera vez a su padre, se presenta también con Gokou diciéndole todo lo que pasará dentro de tres años, llegarán los Jinzouningen y les advierte que entrenen, entregándole la medicina a Gokou para su enfermedad, después Mirai Trunks regresa a su futuro...

Pero los únicos sobrevivientes, Bulma y Gohan, le ocultaron un suceso del pasado a Trunks, relacionado con los saiyas y con su padre Vegeta. En el año 780 hace su aparición una sombra del pasado, que puede ser una ayuda para que el futuro de Trunks vuelva a hacer prometedor, es la única que puede devolverle las ganas de vivir, por que la verdadera razón del regreso de Trunks al pasado es otra...

**Nombre**

Kalette Char'Kov

**Alias**

Shadow

**Raza**

Saiyajin

**Edad**

Saga de Cell 18, Futuro de Trunks 35

**Altura**

1.74

**Peso** **5**

4 kg.

**Cabello**

Negro

**Ojos**

Azules

_"Aquí estoy, de nuevo, las sombras del pasado, me envuelven, ayer no se como, encontré a los malditos que asesinaron a mis amigos, apenas, después de 17 miserables años de vivir escondida, temiendo por mi vida, y después de un combate a muerte, había encontrado la verdadera felicidad aquí en la tierra, donde sin esperarlo me encontré a Vegeta. Aunque me decepcioné por lo que encontré supe que tenía que rehacer mi vida¡habíamos tantos saiyas! Nuestra raza resurgiría... Pero aparecieron esos malditos androides y destruyeron todo... Ahora 17 años después volví a ver a Gohan, estaba tan grande, ya no es aquél chiquillo, me habló pero no quise responderle, no voy a permitirme volverme a lastimar con los recuerdos, es mejor vivir lejos de él, también estaba un chiquillo con el, también peleaba, no tengo idea de quien sea, pero ahora mas que proteger a los humanos, los voy a aniquilar a ambos, malditos androides, sólo por venganza..."_

**TRUNKS: **

_"No vuelvas a decir enfrente de mí que no tienes nada que hacer en esta vida¡me salvaste¡me devolviste las ganas de vivir, nunca vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida en frente de mi y digas que no te importa..." _

**SHADOW: **

_"¿Acaso piensas que me importa lo que digas¿Crees que me preocupo por ti¡No permitiré que vuelva a sufrir por causa de mis sentimientos¡entiende no soy humano¡soy una guerrera saiyajin! _

**BULMA: **

_"¿Aún amas a Vegeta? Te suplico, no hagas sufrir a mi hijo, es la primera vez que lo veo con tantas ganas de vivir..."_

**GOHAN: **

_"Por que es una Saijayin, o sea ella es original, de raza pura, cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejito, varios saiyas escaparon o fueron llevados con Freezer, tu padre y los demás eran como libertos, pero muchos escaparon…" _

* * *

Unas anotaciones chicos:

1. Este Fic pues no sé, cuando voy viendo una serie voy imaginando sucesos alternos, y pues esto lo imaginé en el 2002 en una de las tantas repeticiones de DBZ, de hecho en 2002 fue la primera vez que lo vi al 100, ya que cuando la empezaron a pasar aquí en México, osea en el 1997 me gustaba pero de lo único que me acuerdo es del camino de le serpiente . La verdad no soy una "erudita" en lo que a DB se refiere pero pues hago el intento.

2. El nombre Shadow, empezó por Syaoran, el de CC Sakura, después lo mandé a Sharon, y al final en Shadow, que es la que le da el nombre al fic, pero el verdadero nombre de esta saiya, osea el nombre de saiya es Kalette, de la dinastía Char'Kov del planeta Vejito, osea Kalette Char'Kov, o Char'Kov Shadow Pero se usará más que nada el "Shaw" que es como la llama Trunks.

3. Bueno chicos, espero que sea de su agrado y ¡espero sus comentarios eh! A ver si me acuerdo de lo que era cuando iba en 6º grado de primaria ), pero si no pues le invento y así mejoro ;). Saludos a la Banda de México y toda Latino América¡Arriba los Latinos! Sigan este fic y no se pierdan próximamente el siguiente capítulo... ¡Mexican Power 100! Les dejo mi y mi mail 


	2. ¡Adios amigo!

**Año 780. Futuro de Trunks**

* * *

- Vamos Trunks, ayúdame, decía Gohan mientras peleaba fieramente con los androides.

- ¡Ya voy! Aguante, contestó el joven de 14 años.

- La fiera pelea entre C-17, C-18 y Trunks & Gohan, cada vez se hacía más complicada, los saiyas luchaban por la supervivencia, mientras los androides sólo por matar...

En el combate Gohan fue herido por C-18.

- ¡Maestro! exclamó Trunks exaltado mientras corría a socorrer a Gohan.

- ¿Eso es todo inútiles? exclamó C-18 mientras reía altaneramente, C-17 tomó a Trunks y por mas intentos que hacía por zafarse no podía.

- Ahora si morirán los dos, reía C-17.

La tensión se apoderó de Trunks y Gohan, los androides seguro iban a matarlos, C-17 preparó una súper técnica con mucho poder y lo puso justo en frente de Trunks, y C-18 tenía sometido a Gohan con un pie sobre el cuello que lo ponía indefenso y también dificultaba su respiración.

- ¡Vamos, si lo van a hacer mátennos de una vez! dijo Gohan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, deseando dar fin a la espera, pero los androides no hacían nada, ellos sólo querían ver por última vez el sufrimiento de las únicas personas que les habían dado dolores de cabeza en la tierra.

- De acuerdo, quieren morir, así será, si no me lo hubieran pedido de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, dijo riéndose el androide.

- Despídete de este mundo, tu primero gusano, -le dijo mirando a Trunks-

El joven hincado y con las manos en el suelo sólo cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había vivido durante estos 14 años con su madre y su maestro Gohan, recordó lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando Bulma le hablaba de su padre "El Príncipe de los Saijayin Vegeta", de como eran todos sus amigos, de lo valiente que había sido el Sr. Gokú, pero ahora ahí estaba, en su corazón había una gran angustia¿Qué sería de su madre cuando él y Gohan murieran¿Qué pasaría con ella? Sintió la enorme fuerza que se descargaría en él, apretó los puños y los ojos y no supo más...

- ¡Muere! gritó C-17¿eh¡Qué diablos! expresó muy enojado el androide después cuando una extraña energía desvió la súper técnica con la que mataría a Trunks y aunque el joven se desmayó, esta extraña energía le salvó le salvó la vida.

Gohan alzó la mirada a uno de los edificios desboronados intentando encontrar al autor del presente ataque, también los androides lo hicieron, mientras Trunks se encontraba desmayado e inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Quién hizo eso? gritó muy molesto C-17¡salga de inmediato!

Hubo un silencia perturbador.

- ¡Sal ya maldito insecto! .gritó C-17 exasperado.

- No es necesario que grites tanto, aquí estoy, dijo la extraña.

- ¡Una mujer, dijo C-17 asombrado

Gohan volteó y de inmediato reconoció esa figura, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? Hacía 14 años atrás que no la había visto, que no sabía nada de ella, que había dado por hecho su muerte, pero ahora estaba ahí peleando al menos en ese momento por la misma causa.

- Aquí estoy, demuéstrame tu poder, le dijo la chica a C-17 mientras se le paraba enfrente y lo retaba con la mirada.

- No se quien diablos eres, pero... ¡Como gustes! le dijo C-17

Y la batalla empezó otra vez, ahora C-17 descargaba su furia en la chica, mientras esta trataba de esquivar los golpes, poco a poco se fueron elevando y C-17 golpeó tan duro, que ella como una flecha cayó en el suelo.

- Noooo! Gritó Gohan al ver a su última esperanza derrotada.

- Que decepción, Fue tan fácil-dijo C-18 desairada, cruzando los brazos y apretando más con su pie el cuello de Gohan.

Pero ella se levantó y con un grito de batalla tornó su cabellera negra en una rubia y avivó más sus ojos azules al convertirse en súper Saijayin.

- ¿Cómo? dijo C-17 sorprendido mientras Gohan sonreía al ver que su vieja conocida aumentaba su fuerza.

Entonces ella fue quien descargó golpes hacia C-17, primero hizo la técnica _Masenko_, una clásica de Gohan y después de golpearlo se alistó con su técnica especial _Dead Stars_

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! gritó la chica y descargó toda su energía que hizo que C-17 cayera al suelo, pero este ya no podía seguir luchando, la chica lo había agotado en ese momento, sólo se paró y le dijo a C-18:

- Larguémonos- y ella pisoteando por última vez a Gohan emprendió el vuelo, detrás de su colega, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la agotada chica y le decía:

- Otro maldito saiya, nos volveremos a ver, y te acabare.

- Los estaré esperando idiotas- le contestó ella haciéndole una seña obscena con los dedos.

Cuando los androides desaparecieron la chica se sentó a descansar y a revisar sus heridas, mientras Gohan corría a auxiliar al inconsciente Trunks, Gohan revisó sus signos vitales, y al ver que eran estables lo tomó y lo puso en su espalda para llevarlo a la sede de Capsule Corp para su pronta recuperación. El se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, la miró otra vez y la reconoció, pero a ella parecía no importarle ya que se paró y emprendió el camino.

- Shadow, espera, decía Gohan

Ella seguía caminando e ignoraba los gritos de Gohan.

- Shadow, debes esperar, espera no te vayas, seguía diciendo Gohan.

Ella se detuvo, pero no volteó:

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me preguntas por qué? dijo Gohan extrañado¿no recuerdas quien soy?

- ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? le contestó ella.

- ¿Cómo que por qué¡Eres una saiya¡Yo también, soy Gohan, hijo de Gokú.

- Tu padre era un saiya, tu no, tu sangre es una mezcla con sangre humana, tienes la sangre sucia…

- Pero Shadow, le dijo Gohan, que ha sido de ti... ven con nosotros, vamos a pelear juntos, decía el chico intentando convencer a la chica.

- Veo que aún eres aquél chico miedoso y cobarde¡que decepción! dijo Shadow con voz fría mientras emprendía el vuelo. Gohan intentó seguirla, pero primero estaba la salud de Trunks.

- Shadow! Gritó Gohan esperando a que le chica volviera pero ella no volvió, y jamás volvería a verla.

- Shadow, dijo¿Cómo puedes estar viva¿De dónde vienes?

* * *

**Dos meses después**

El sol comenzaba a caer en la gran ciudad, toda estaba destruido pero Trunks y Gohan meditaban en una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían:

- ¡Rayos¡Hacía tanto que no veía un atardecer, no me había dado cuenta que son hermosos! dijo Gohan.

- Yo jamás lo había hecho maestro, ahora es buena oportunidad, debemos aprovechar que los Androides no se han vuelto a aparecer, decía Trunks mientras miraba el atardecer y sonreía ligeramente, "_es tan bello" _pensaba.

- Tienes razón Trunks, desde aquélla vez no han vuelto por aquí, creo que Shadow les dio miedo, dijo riéndose.

- Shadow, dijo Trunks clavando la mirada en el horizonte, hablas mucho de ella maestro, quisiera conocerla, desde aquella vez no has dejado de hablar de ella, aunque le estoy profundamente agradecido, de no haber sido por ella, ya no estaríamos aquí, y mucho menos yo, le debo la vida.

- Así, es, volver a verla me trajo recuerdos del pasado, y sigue igual, ella...

- Debe ser alguien muy especial para ti, tal vez un viejo amor...

- ¡Qué dices! dijo Gohan sonrojándose, como puedes pensar eso, entre ella y yo no hay nada de nada.

- ¡Vamos pero por que te pones nervioso! Dijo Trunks dándole codazos en las costillas.

- No comprendes, ella es mayor que yo, cuando la conocí apenas si tenía 8 años, entonces ella tenía 18¿como crees que pudo haber algo entre nosotros¡Sólo que fuera una pervertida!

- ¡Vaya! Veo que no va por ahí, entonces ¿quién es maestro, dices que es una saiya...

- Si, y de raza pura, es por eso que no pareciera que creciera, parece que aún tuviera los 18 años.

Trunks quedó sorprendido al oír que era "de raza pura":

- ¡Entonces, ella debió conocer a mi padre! dijo emocionado.

Gohan lo miró "_¿Debo decirle la verdad, no se de que modo pueda reaccionar_".

- Si Trunks, y más de lo que piensas, solo te puedo decir que era muy parecida a él en el pasado, de hecho si tu padre hubiera sido mujer, hubiera sido como ella.

- ¿Por qué conocía a mi padre mucho¡Dime!

- Por que es una Saijayin, o sea ella es original, de raza pura, cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejito, varios saiyas escaparon o fueron llevados con Freezer, tu padre y los demás eran como libertos, pero muchos escaparon, los padres de Shadow también escaparon con su hermano que es de la edad de mi papá, 12 años después nació ella, ellos vivieron ocultos mientras Freezer dominaba el espacio, pero una vez de que mi padre lo destruyó, salieron a la libertad, y pues quisieron invadir la tierra, pero como siempre, estuvieron los Guerreros listos para combatir a los invasores…

- ¿y por que querían invadir la tierra? Preguntó confundido Trunks

- Por la causa de todos, tomar las esferas del dragón y pedir cualquier tipo de deseos estúpidos..., pero no te preocupes, mi padre aniquiló a su hermano que no recuerdo su nombre, eso hizo que la muchachita se enfadara y se convirtiera súbitamente en súper Saijayin dándole una buena paliza de primera ronda a mi padre…

- ¿Qué? Dijo Trunks "_Cómo puede ser posible que alguien derrote al señor Gokú"_

- Se lo que piensas pero es que era una asesina encarnizada, si hubieras visto como dejó al pobre de Krillin y a Ten Shin Han y mas como atacó a Chaos, tu también la hubieras querido aniquilar en ese momento.

- ¿Y mi padre¿Qué hizo mi padre? Preguntó Trunks…

- ¿Eh¿Vegeta? Pues, el no se involucró en la pelea sólo observaba, pero cuando mi papá empezó a derrotarla, entonces la tuvo a muerte, tan solo una técnica y Shadow desaparecía entonces si intervino, pero sobre todo fue el señor Piccolo, de no haber sido por el, estuviera muerta, es por eso que ella siempre lo respetó mucho y creo que también lo quiso, aunque una mujer como ella no creo que pudiera querer a nadie que no fuera "el príncipe de los Saijayin", decía mientras se reía y se llevaba las manos a la boca.

"_¿El Príncipe de los Saijayin, ese es mi padre, Vegeta¿Por qué solo lo quería a él¿A qué se refiere Gohan? No entiendo"_

* * *

_"Alerta Roja. Alerta Roja. Todos a sus refugios, civiles a los refugios indicados, los Androides atacan de nuevo, se les recomienda a la gente no salir…"_

- ¡Rayos! Otra vez los androides¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dijo Jun, un amigo de Trunks, cuando estos se encontraban en clases.

"_Demonios, los androides han vuelto y yo aquí en la escuela¿qué debo hacer¡Debo reunirme lo más pronto posible con Gohan!" _Pensó el joven saiya.

- Vamos a los refugios Jun, yo tengo que …

- Trunks ayúdanos, gritaban unas muchachitas que corrían aterrorizadas por la mala noticia.

- Tranquilízate Karly, Yuri, no se espanten, deben ir a los refugios lo más pronto posible, les decía mientras las tomaba de brazo y las jalaba hacia los albergues más cercanos.

Trunks acompañó a sus compañeros de clase hacia los albergues donde varios de sus padres ya los esperaban desesperadamente, los dejó ahí y emprendió la salida para reunirse con su maestro.

- ¿A dónde vas Trunks¡Es muy peligroso que vayas a tu casa¡Quédate aquí! Le dijo Karly mientras lo tomaba del brazo para impedir que se fuera…

- ¿Qué haces Karly¡Me tengo que ir!

- Es que … yo no se que pueda pasar, esos androides son muy malos, es que yo.. me preocupo por ti, decía mientras sus ojos miel se llenaban de cierto brillo.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? Decía Trunks sonrojado por la confesión de la chica, - tengo que ir, continuó, - pero te prometo que cuando regrese serás la primera en saberlo, y diciendo esto emprendió el vuelo… "_¿se preocupa por mí¿Qué significa?"_

* * *

- ¡Que tengas suerte¡Cuídate mucho Trunks! Le gritó…

Trunks emprendió el vuelo para reunirse con su maestro Gohan, mientras volaba por la ciudad veía la destrucción habían provocado los androides:

- ¡Esto estaba antes! No cabe duda, sabía que estos asesinos no iban a tardar en tirar lo que todavía seguía en pie, decía mientras buscaba a su maestro… - ¡El ki de Gohan¡Lo encontré!

Y aumentando la velocidad del vuelo, fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba Gohan.

- ¡Maestro! Le gritó.

- ¡Trunks¡Has venido sabía que no ibas a faltar! Ahora si voy a pelear al cien con ellos, pero prométeme que si llego a faltar tu te ocuparás de ellos…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso maestro¿cómo crees que vas a morir?

- Prométemelo Trunks, así podré luchar más tranquilo…

- ¡Si¡Lo haré! Pero¿Dónde están esos malditos? Preguntó el chico listo para combatir.

- Por ahí deben de venir… ¿eh¡qué ray…!

Entonces una tremenda energía pasó por el cuello de Gohan que de no haberse movido hubiera sido cadáver en ese momento.

- Sabía que nos esperaban insectos, dijo C-17 mientras hacía su aparición.

- ¡Espero que hayan entrenado mucho para podernos dar batalla al menos, por eso les dimos este tiempo de receso, pero aunque le diéramos siglos y siglos enteros, jamás nos podrán vencer! Decía C-18 altaneramente.

Gohan con los puños apretados, y muy enfadado (y haciendo su típico sonido de coraje) les dijo:

- Ya verán malditos, los acabaré en este momento, ya estoy harto de que hagan sufrir a la gente, así que ¡prepárense por que la hora de su fin ha llegado, no dejaré que la gente vuelva a sufrir por su culpa.

- ¡Ay si, si¡qué patético te oyes idiota! Le dijo C-18, - dejémonos de ironías y si me vas a matar¡hazlo ahora!

- Maestro, le dijo Trunks, pelea con la cabeza, no te dejes llevar por los impulsos…

Pero Gohan no lo oyó y empezó a batallar desesperadamente, a tirar muchos golpes, pero sin fuerza, mientras C-18 solo se preocupaba por esquivarlos, y mientras el saiya se agotaba el androide guardaba sus energías para el golpe final.

- Toma esto, por toda la gente que has asesinado… decía Gohan mientras intentaba golpearlo, y volvía a fallar.

- ¿Es todo imbécil? Le dijo C-18, y le dio un tremendo golpe a Gohan que lo mandó directamente al suelo…

- ¡Maestro! Gritó Trunks alarmado por el gran golpe recibido por su maestro.

C-18 desde el aire preparó su técnica mortífera y la lanzó sobre Gohan que apenas se podía mover, y arrastrándose logró que la técnica no le llegara al 100 aunque, esto lo lastimó más…

- Noooo! Gritó Trunks mientras corría a socorrer a su maestro, pero C-17 se le puso enfrente e impidió que el joven llegara a su maestro.

- ¡No irás a ningún lado niño! No te metas en peleas de mayores…

- ¡Gohan! Gritaba al ver como este se desangraba… ¡Déjalo¡Ya¡Ya! Gritaba al ver la tremenda golpiza que le estaba propinando el androide y viendo que Gohan no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Trunks horrorizado volteó la cara hacia otro lado y se tapó los ojos, y entonces intentó volar para auxiliar a su amigo, pero C-17 lo interceptó y de un golpazo lo mandó de nuevo al suelo, donde lo sometió para que no interfiriera en la batalla de su hermana.

- Ahora si, estoy convencido de que morirás imbécil, dijo C-18 mientras preparaba una gran cantidad de energía para aniquilar a Gohan

Él herido en el suelo casi no tenía conocimiento, sólo balbuceaba:

- Ayúdame papá, ayúdame, papá, ayúdame.

- ¿Qué haces 18? Le dijo 17 al ver su técnica, estás loca vas a destruir media ciudad…

- Voy a aniquilarlo 17, así que si tienes miedo, puedes volar para que no te toque la explosión…

- ¡Ya estás igual de insoportable que siempre! Dijo 17 mientras cruzaba los brazos.

C-18 tuvo la energía en las manos, 17 voló hacia arriba para que la explosión no la afectara, en esto Trunks corrió para ayudar a Gohan, pero…

- ¡TOMA ESTO! Gritó C-18 mientras elevándose, soltaba la energía…

- Noooo! Gritó Trunks y Gohan solo cerró los ojos…

Explotó.

Quedó un enorme agujero donde antes había edificios, abandonados o destruidos pero ahora solo había un enorme hoyo lleno de tierra, y la polvadera que se hizo impidió que los androides vieran…

- ¡Eres una idiota 18¡Hiciste todo tú y no me dejaste nada!

- ¡Al fin vencía a ese inútil! Dijo celebrando su victoria…

- Larguémonos de aquí, por tu culpa ya no hay nada en que divertirse, tonta, ahora no tengo idea de cuando va a volver a haber algo para divertirse por aquí…

- ¡Vamos si solo se fue media ciudad¡No te pongas histérico 17!

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre la destruida ciudad, mientras tanto ocultos en lo poco que había quedado de pie, Trunks tenía a su maestro en brazos…

- resista maestro, por favor, por favor¿Qué voy a hacer si se muere¡Aguante lo llevaré a CC y ahí mi madre lo curará! Decía Trunks con muchas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Yo ya no voy a vivir, pero tú me juraste que lucharías¡hazlo, decía Gohan muy forzado,

- Ya no hable se va a lastimar, mejor vamos a CC…

- Pelea y si vuelves a encontrar a Sha.. a Shadow, dile.. di..le que…

- ¿Qué¿Qué le digo!

- Dile que … eres …

Y no pudo decir más ya que el dejó de existir…

- ¡Maestro¡Maestro¡Gohan¡No¡Gohan, decía Trunks llorando y moviéndolo para que reaccionara¡no Gohan!. ¡Adiós amigo¡Adiós!

Y las gotas de lluvia caían una a una mientras, en una ciudad destruida, un ser humano lloraba la pérdida de un intrañable amigo…


	3. Ese Ki, es Shadow!

Cap. II

**¡Ese Ki, es… ¡Es Shadow!**

Año 783, Futuro de Trunks

"_Han pasado tres años, tres largos años, la vida no es la misma, a veces mi corazón se detiene y siente que ya no puede más, por más que intento, no consigo nada. No sé si sería mejor acabar con mi vida y así acabaría con mi sufrimiento¡es que ya son 17 años así_!_, desde que recuerdo no he tenido ni siquiera un momento de felicidad, ha sido dolor, sufrir, pelear, defender, sí, yo defiendo a las personas, no totalmente, pero hago lo que puedo, pero ¿a mí quien me defiende¿Quién se interesa en lo que me pueda ocurrir?... hace tres años murió mi maestro, lo único que me apoyaba, ahora solo me queda mi madre, y los años la debilitan cada día más¿Qué haré cuando me falte? Ya no puedo seguir, ya no, ya no_…"

¿Verdad joven Briefs¡Joven Briefs! Decía el catedrático de Física Nuclear al ver a Trunks mirando perdidamente hacia una ventana…

Este... si... maestro…usted tiene la razón… lo que dice Hikaru es mentira… contestó Trunks al recordar que el maestro había estado discutiendo el resultado de un problema con el mencionado alumno…

¡Aja! Dijo el profesor, es que Hikaru decía que usted tenía un poco de inteligencia en el cerebro, pero yo decía que era un reverendo idiota…

Las carcajadas de los presentes se oían en todo el salón, Trunks se sonrojó mucho y bajó la mirada…

Para la próxima concéntrese en sus clases y deje de pensar en idioteces, le dijo el profesor.

No son idioteces, contestó en voz baja.

¿Dijo algo? Le contestó el maestro.

No, no, no nada profesor, respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

La clase al fin terminó y el joven se recostó en su banca…

Odio la escuela -susurraba- no se para que nos enseñan si al final todos vamos a morir.

No digas eso Trunks, le dijo Karly quien se acercaba junto con sus amigos Jun, Ryan y Yuri, y le acariciaba el cabello que caía por la banca, -¿Qué ya no vas a hacer lo que nos dijiste¡Tú prometiste vengar a tu maestro¿O ya te olvidaste? Por que nosotros no.

No es tan fácil muchachos, a veces me canso y siento que ya no puedo y ya no quiero nada…

Pero para eso estamos aquí tus amigos, le contestó Ryan, para animarte, ya que no podemos pelear, pues al menos te apoyamos, y sabes que confiamos en ti.

Anímate Trunks, continúo Yuri, todos aquí te queremos, te necesitamos, pero cuídate mucho amigo.

¡Oye Trunks, qué sucede! Tu eres el que nos dice "no sean pesimistas, tranquilícense" y ahora estas abajo¿Qué pasa compadre¡Vamos arriba! Dijo su amigo Jun.

Tu sabes que yo no necesito decir nada-, le dijo Karly que ya no era aquella niña de 14 años, era toda una hermosa jovencita,-tu conoces mis sentimientos-

Trunks levantó su cabeza y la miró, y miró a sus amigos, y dijo:

Ustedes si que son amigos, gracias, los quiero a todos.

¡Así es amigo¡Ahora levántate y ven con nosotros por un café!

¿Qué no va haber clase de Metodología? Dijo Trunks extrañado.

¿En qué mundo vives? Dijo Yuri – Durante la clase de Física, vinieron a avisar que la profesora Matsuke no vino, y ya salimos.

Entonces ya me voy a CC, dijo Trunks tomando sus cosas.

¿Cómo¿No nos vas acompañar? Preguntó Ryan.

No, ustedes saben, tengo que entrenar… dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

¡Lo odio! Dijo Karly molesta¡siempre nos deja plantados!

Ni por que eres su novia, le dijo Yuri molestándola.

¡Ya! Reprendió Jun, -primero le decimos "no te desanimes", y después ¿como le vamos a decir "no entrenes"?

Es cierto, dijeron todos mientras se dirigían al café y Trunks corría a entrenar.

Mientras tanto en unas oficinas burocráticas de la Capital del Este, la suerte de la gran ciudad estaba en manos de algunos millonarios burócratas.

¿Está seguro que llegará oficial? Preguntaba el Alcalde.

Claro que si señor, quedó muy formal, dijo que nos ayudaría, aunque muy raramente nos lo dijo, algo así de que no por los humanos.

Tiene más de 45 minutos de retraso, dijo un inversionista que se encontraba allí también.

Aguarden, decía el oficial nervioso, ya debe venir por ahí, es mujer, las mujeres siempre tardan algo.

Si no llega oficial, le juro que usted sufrirá las consecuencias…

No, claro, que no, ya... ya… lle...gara¡ya llegará señor!

De pronto una secretaría llamó.

Diga, contestó el Alcalde, mientras descolgaba la bocina de su teléfono.

Ya llegó la señorita.

¡Que pase, pronto hazla pasar!

El oficial se secó el sudor.

Buenos días Señorita Char'Kov, tome…

¿Qué es lo que quieren? Dijo ella en voz seria.

¡Vaya me agrada esta chica! Dijo uno de los inversionistas que se encontraban ahí.

Mientras tanto varios la miraban de pies a cabeza.

¿Esta niña va a derrotar a esos androides? Le comentaba un tipo a otro en el oído.

Eso dice, quien sabe si sirva para eso, pero para pasar la noche¡estaría estupendo¿O no señor Misami?

Miren, yo acabaré con esos androides, dijo Shadow sin sentarse y mirando la gran ciudad por la enorme ventana del cuarto que se encontraba en el 14ª piso de uno de los pocos edificios que aún seguían en pie, -pero reconózcanlo,-continúo- usted el alcalde, ya no tiene autoridad aquí, nadie la respeta. Toda la población está sumida en el miedo hacia esos androides, hace 17 años yo peleé contra esos androides, pero mis amigos no dejaron que continuara pelando, uno de ellos me escondió y me dijo que huyera, yo vi como mataron a todos los mejores guerreros de este planeta, aunque hace casi tres años vi a uno de ellos, tal vez ustedes sepan quien era…

Ah, si, dijo uno de ellos, era Son Gohan, el muy idiota atacó desmedidamente a un androide y murió en la batalla...

"_Murió en la batalla" _Shadow se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y contuvo las ganas de llorar, miró por la enorme ventana del edificio, donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad.

"_No, Gohan no, es mi culpa, yo no lo ayudé, maldición¿por qué no lo ayudé, Gohan, Gohan…"_

Una enorme lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de Shadow, mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

¿Le sucede algo Char'Kov? Dijo el Alcalde.

Ella limpiándose rápidamente la mejilla volteo hacia ellos y negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien, agregó ella.

De acuerdo Señorita, la inversión de nuestras compañías y siéndole sincero, nuestro dinero invertido, tiene que estar protegido, por eso la corporación en donde usted trabajará tiene un buen respaldo de unos cuantos millones de dólares, pero, al final usted tendrá que responder por todo nuestro capital invertido…

¿Ah si? Dijo Shadow, interrumpiéndolo, mire señor, en primer lugar yo no soy un proyecto de gobierno, y en segundo lugar no necesito de empresas construidas por humanos, si voy a pelear no es por defenderlos, es una venganza personal, pero igual después de eso, destruyo esta inmunda ciudad.

Hubo un silencio perturbador, nadie hablaba, bueno, algunos hombres se secreteaban cosas…

"Es una loca", mejor hay que mandar al ejército a que la aniquile…

A lo que queda del ejército dirás, esta media loca, pero no me digas que no está genial…

Shadow los miró cuando no se daban cuenta, y también oyó toda la conversación, con la telequinesia, alzó al señor Misami.

¿Qué haces? Gritaba el hombre al no sentir sus pies en el piso.

Todos en la sala miraban asombrados el poder de esa guerrera.

¿Me quieres matar? Dijo sutilmente Shadow, y atrayendo el hombre hacia él, lo puso frente a frente - ¡Hazlo ahora, y diciendo esto lo azotó en el suelo ante la sorpresa y el miedo de todos los presentes.

Ya vieron inútiles, expresó la saiya, ustedes…

¡Señor Alcalde, gritó la secretaria mientras entraba rápidamente…

¿Qué sucede?

¡Los androides¡de nuevo!…

¡Haga sonar la alarma de inmediato!

Sí señor…

"_Alerta Roja. Alerta Roja. Todos a sus refugios, civiles a los refugios indicados, los Androides atacan de nuevo, se les recomienda a la gente no salir…"_

Ahí tiene una oportunidad señorita Char'Kov, decía el alcalde, destruya de una vez a los androides… ¿Señorita Char'Kov?

Se...ha...ido, dijo uno de los señores… tan hermosa que era…

¿Y le dijo con que corporación trabajaría señor Misami?

No, no tuve tiempo, ahora esperemos que acabe con esos androides…

Shadow se encontraba ya, al oír la noticia de que los androides atacaban, su instinto de saiya no le permitió quedarse en ese lugar ni siquiera una milésima de segundo más.

Con que se dignaron a aparecer, basura metálica, ahora verán, si los vencí una vez, ahora será definitivamente.

Volaba mientras buscaba donde se encontraban los androides, mientras tanto pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, aun no le entraba en la cabeza la muerte de Gohan:

"_Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Chaos,… __¡Picollo¡Vegeta!", siete, siete vidas me deben, y se las voy a cobrar a precio de oro…"_

La velocidad de vuelo aumentó, pero a los radares de los androides no se les pasa nada…

¡Alguien se acerca! Dijo 17.

¡Vaya hasta que va a haber algo divertido que hacer en esta ciudad de mierda! Dijo 18 suspirando, seguramente es él.

¿Él¿quién? Preguntó 17

El idiota de Trunks, dijo 18

¡Vamos, otra vez ése inútil¡quiero algo nuevo¡que tal un nuevo guerrero!...

¡Aquí estoy! Gritó Shadow, mientras descendía.

Los ojos de 18 se abrieron más.

¡Tú¡La chica de aquélla vez!

¡Ey! Las latas tienen memoria, dijo Shadow burlándose de 18.

18 se enfadó y empezó a prepararse para luchar.

- ¡Oigan! Habló 17, no voy a permitir que esto se convierta en una lucha vulgar de mujeres.

- ¡Quiero acabar con esta estúpida engreída! Dijo 18 molesta

- No te preocupes, no la acabaré yo hermanita, solo le daré su merecido por haberme humillado aquélla vez, así que yo la dejaré lista para que tu le des fin a su vida.

- ¡Vamos 17, yo la quiero acabar! Rogaba 18.

- No 18, tu destruiste toda la autopista 29, ademas asesinaste a ese fulano de peinado alocado, el que se veía tan gracioso, así que yo acabaré con esta inútil.

- ¡Eres un imbécil 17!

Shadow se empezaba a impacientar por la discusión de los androides.

¿Ya? Dijo con los brazos cruzados y un aire de displicencia - ¡Alargan su tiempo de vida!

No seas idiota, dijo 18, te estamos dando tiempo para que te despidas de este mundo.

Lo que digas, dijo Shadow displicentemente.

¡Idiota! Y diciendo esto 18 se lanzó sobre Shadow, a la androide le irritaba la tranquilidad de la saiya, quien esquivaba los rápidos golpes del androide, hasta que 17 se puso en frente de ella, y le ordenó que ya lo dejara pelear…

¡Tenían que ser mujeres! Exclamó, -¡ahora si morirás linda!

Shadow empezó a golpear al androide como la primera vez, duros puñetazos, duras patadas…

¿Qué sucede 17? Gritaba 18 al ver que su hermano no se defendía.

¡Pelea! Decía Shadow que nunca hilvanaba más de 6 palabras juntas.

17 por más que intentaba no podía concretar más de 3 golpes juntos, mientras los largos brazos de la saiya cada vez golpeaban más fuerte a su adversario. 17 cayó en el suelo, e intentó levantarse…

- ¡BIG BANG! Gritó ella.

- ¡Esa técnica! Dijo 18 sorprendida, - era la técnica de aquél saiya¡Vegeta!

A 17 le pegó la súper técnica, cosa que lo debilitó, pero con ganas se levantó y le dio un golpazo en el estómago que tiró esta vez a Shadow al suelo. Esta llena de coraje le devolvió el golpe, donde 17 fue a parar a un edificio, que cayó en varios pedazos, uno de ellos, enorme, casi le cae encima a un joven…

- ¡Cuidado! Gritó Shadow al ver que la tremenda roca se le iba encima a aquél jovencito de cabello lila.

17 tomándola desprevenida le lanzó un _energy ha_, que la hirió gravemente, y la mandó de nuevo al suelo.

Esta vez ya no se levantó.

Trunks observaba la pelea escondido en los escombros del edificio recién destruido, veía, pero había decidido no intervenir en la pelea de hoy, su estado mental no se lo permitía, hoy no estaba seguro.

"_Vamos, levántante, levántate"_ repetía para si. De pronto ella se levantó, y se convirtió en super Saijayin…

¡Ese ki! Exclamó Trunks, - es, es SHADOW!

¡KAIO-KEN!. Shadow, aumentando su energía 50 veces, golpeaba como una asesina a 17, quien ya estaba alarmado por su inferioridad en la batalla.

¡La técnica de Gokú! Exclamó Trunks emocionado al ver a alguien de su raza luchando increíblemente, - ¡lo va a derrotar¡estoy seguro!

"_No tengo opción, tengo que crear una enorme energía para destruirla o ella me destruye a mi"_ pensó 17 quien como pudo logró zafarse de los golpes de la chica y empezó a reunir la energía suficiente como para destruir media ciudad.

¿Qué haces 17¡No destruyas todo! Esto se vuelve cada día más aburrido y tú quieres destruir todo….

¡Vamos 18, no te pongas paranoica, hay muchas ciudades por aquí cerca, siempre va a haber humanos en que divertirnos! Contestó mientras se elevaba para enviar desde arriba la tremenda energía con la pretendería destruir a Shadow

"_¿Qué pretende?"_ se preguntaba Trunks, mientras Shadow también empezaba a alarmarse.

Ahora si, preciosa, me las pagarás por haberme humillado aquella vez y por querer hacerlo ahora.

¡La energía está creciendo! Decía ella asombrada…

De pronto 18 se percató de la presencia de Trunks ahí.

¡Aquí estas niño¡Sabía que no faltarías! Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por detrás, sujetándolo de los brazos.

¡Déjame maldita basura! Exclamaba él intentando zafarse.

Shadow al voltear a ver lo que ocurría, de descuidó de 17 que en ese instante le arrojó la tremenda energía…

HAAAAAA! Gritó mientras expulsaba su poder.

CUIDAADOOOO! Gritó Trunks, para que Shadow se percatara del ataque.

Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la energía estaba encima de ella, sólo se pudo cubrir con el brazo…

¡Eso es! Dijo 17, celebrando la victoria.

¡Idiota! Dijo 18 mientras soltaba violentamente a Trunks, y dándose la vuelta continúo, -eres un egoísta 17, te odio, dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo, muy fastidiada.

¿A a.. dón..de vas¿Aca..so creías que con tan po…co po..der me podrías derro..tar..? exclamó Shadow incorporándose lentamente y con dificultades para hablar y para pararse, la energía la había debilitado casi a un 90 y apenas si tenía energías para pelear, - y aunque mi brazo derecho no sirva, puedo derrotarlos con una sola mano…

¡No se murió¡No comprendo por que! Dijo 17, pero bueno, deja de hablar idioteces que ahora te voy a matar.

Al decir eso le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que ella ni siquiera intentó esquivar, y 17 empezó a ensañarse con ella, sometiéndola.

¡Bastaa! Dijo Trunks desenfundando la espada y lanzándose hacia 17 que soltó a la saiya que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Que haces aquí¡Esta pelea no es contigo!

Yo peleo por ella.

Trunks sacó el corazón y empezó a pelear por instinto, tratando solo de tener un momento para escapar sabiendo que el androide había gastado todas sus energías en la anterior técnica. Entonces fue cuando Trunks lanzando un _Masenko _mandó al androide a impactarse con unos escombros.

¡Ahora si!

Tomó a Shadow, la acomodó en su espalda y voló rápidamente hacia su casa, en Capsule Corp.

¿A dónde vas¡Regresa¡No puedes huir! Gritaba desde abajo el androide, que no podía seguir a los saiyas por falta de energía.

Volveré, pero verán su suerte cuando la raza Saijayin, resurja de nuevo…

Los ojos azules de Trunks se avivaron y se apresuró a llegar a su casa llevándole las nuevas a su madre Bulma, mientras el sol caía en la destruida Ciudad del Este.

Shadow, Shadow¿Qué haces aquí¡No me digas que ya veniste a acompañarnos?

¿Acompañarnos¿Quién eres?

Soy yo, Picollo.

¡Picollo¿En donde estoy?

¡No lo sabes! Este es el lugar donde vienen las personas, después que mueren.

¿Mueren? Pero yo, yo no estoy muerta, no puede ser por que aun no he matado a esos androides…

Ya no puedes hacer nada, estás muerta.

No, yo no estoy muerta…

Si lo estás,

No, no lo estoy… ¡NOOOOOO!

Cap. III

**Renacimiento**

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron súbitamente, y lo que vio no fue nada de lo que había soñado segundos antes.

"_¿Qué lugar es este, aquí están mis manos, mi cuerpo, no estoy muerta, aun vivo"_

Los rayos de la luz de un nuevo día entraban por la ventana que estaba justo en medio del techo del cuarto.

Volteó hacia su derecha y vio el suero, y la sangre, el equipo médico que indicaba que sus signos vitales eran estables, además una pequeña mesa con un ramo de flores de todos los colores.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y entonces se sorprendió mucho al ver…

"_El chico del pelo lila¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" _

Trunks dormía sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza recargada en la pared, tal vez los rayos del sol, hicieron que lentamente se fueran despertando. Shadow se hizo la dormida para que él no dijera nada…

Él bostezando se paró de la silla, y fue a checar el estado de la paciente,

Mmm, al parecer todo está bien, dijo mientras checaba el electrocardiógrafo, -me alegro de saber que estás bien, dijo mirando a Shadow, espero que puedas despertar pronto para que podamos hablar, si supieras lo que pasaste anoche, tu corazón se detuvo por varios segundos, pero afortunadamente te aferraste a la vida y aquí estás, ahora concéntrate en despertar.

Trunks contempló con mucho respeto a Shadow, los golpes y las heridas habían hecho que su semblante decayera mucho, su rostro estaba muy blanco.

¡Eres un secreto! Le dijo Trunks, mientras se paraba y se retiraba.

Iré a avisarle a mi madre que te cheque, dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.


	4. El Hijo de Vegeta

"Shadow, Shadow, atiende¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Quién eres¿Qué dices?"

"Es que no sabes quien soy, soy Picollo"

"¿Picollo¿En dónde estoy?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?, este es el lugar donde vienen los guerreros, después de morir"

"¿Morir? Pero yo no estoy muerta, no puede ser, no me puedo morir así"

"Ya no puedes hacer nada, tu tiempo se acabó"

"No es cierto, no es cierto"

"Si lo es"

"No, no¡no!"

* * *

**Cap. III**

_**El Hijo de Vegeta**_

* * *

Los ojos azules de Shadow se abrieron súbitamente_,"¿Qué lugar es este?, aquí están mis manos, mi cuerpo, no estoy muerta, aun vivo", _pensó con cierto toque de alegría.

Los primeros rayos solares entraron por la ventana que estaba justo en medio del techo del cuarto, dandole una sutil pero linda iluminación.

Ella volteó hacia su derecha y vio el suero, la sangre, el equipo médico que indicaba que sus signos vitales eran estables, además una pequeña mesa con un ramo de flores de todos los colores.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y entonces se sorprendió mucho al ver…

"Ese chico¿qué hace aquí?"

Trunks dormía sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza recargada en la pared, los rayos del sol hicieron que lentamente fuera abriendo los ojos, ella prefirió hacerse la dormida mientras observaba lo que él hacía.

Bostezando el joven se paró de la silla, y fue a checar el estado de la paciente,

"Mmm, al parecer todo está bien", dijo mientras checaba el electrocardiógrafo "Me alegro de saber que estás bien" dijo mirando a Shadow, "han pasado cinco días, espero que puedas despertar pronto para que podamos hablar, si supieras lo que pasaste anoche, tu corazón se detuvo por varios segundos, pero afortunadamente te aferraste a la vida y aquí estás, ahora concéntrate en despertar".

Trunks contempló con mucho respeto a Shadow, los golpes y las heridas habían hecho que su semblante decayera mucho, su rostro estaba muy blanco, pero eso era precisamente lo que le hacía sentir esa admiración por ella.

"¡Eres un secreto!" Le dijo Trunks, mientras la miraba y se retiraba del lugar, buscando a Bulma para que ella con más experiencia revisara también a la paciente.

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, sentada investigando en la computadora, estaba inmersa en la lectura, y con una taza de café al lado, muy concentrada pero se dió cuenta cuando su amado hijo entró al lugar.

"Buenos días mami¿cómo estás?", dijo el joven quien estaba solamente tapado con una toalla y inmensamente mojado.

"Bien amor¿ya te bañaste tan temprano?"

"Claro madre, después de una larga noche, nada mejor que un buen baño", le contestó el guiñandole el ojo.

"¿Por cierto¿cómo está la chica?" preguntó Bulma antes de llevarse la taza de café a la boca.

"Pues parece mejorar, sus signos vitales son estables... era de esperarse ¿no?, es una saiya muy fuerte"

"Si, muy fuerte" dijo Bulma irónicamente.

·"¿Quién es mami? Se que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, dime¿era tu amiga, conocida o qué?" preguntó Trunks intrigrado.

"Será mejor que vaya a verla" dijo Bulma levantándose rápidamente e ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

"¿Algún día me dirás la verdad?" preguntó Trunks.

Bulma se detuvo, y volteó a ver a su hijo:

"Eso espero hijo, se paciente" y enseguida siguió su camino.

Shadow pensaba en todo lo que había oído, y en su mente había un sin fin de dudas, pero su orgullo no le permitía estar ahí, atenida, en manos de unos extraños, no era suficiente, y menos para ella, la más orgullosa de los saiyajines.

Miró la ventana que estaba en el techo y calculó su medida para salir,

"Suficiente, me largo de aquí", con bastante esfuerzo se arrancó las ahujas que profanaban sus muñecas, y se puso de pie, pero notó que sus piernas no tenías las suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse, ademas de tener un brazo roto, poco a poco caminó hacia la silla, la tomó con el brazo sano, y la llevó justo debajo de la ventana, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Bulma abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla levantada.

"¿Qué te sucede¿Qué es lo que haces?" gritó Bulma exaltada, mientras corría a sujetar a la débil chica.

Shadow volteó, y al mirar a la autora de estas palabras quedó petrificada, ya había visto antes esa mirada, claro que sí, pero no recordaba donde, esa misma mirada que en el pasado dia a dia era de reproche, ahora después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Shadow, exaltada mientras abandonaba su idea de escapar.

"Es que no lo recuerdas, Shadow?" dijo Bulma mientras con la mirada invitaba a la chica a sentarse en la cama, "vamos, estás muy débil".

"¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Bulma

"Es que no has entendido, te pregunte ¿Quién eres¿Qué esperas¡Contestame ya!" exclamó la saiya levantando la voz.

"No has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla arrogante y engreída" contestó Bulma riéndose.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?" le preguntó Shadow mientras la observaba bien, intentando recordar a su interlocutora, de pronto sintió que el corazón le golpeó...

"¡¿Eres tu, Bulma?!" preguntó Shadow muy sorprendida.

Bulma serena y sonriente le contestó, "Si, soy yo, me agrada saber que me recuerdas"

"Estás vieja"

"Claro¿olvidas que yo no soy una saiya? los años si pasan por mi, sin embargo, parece que por ti no ha pasado el tiempo, sigues igual que cuando te conocí" contestó Bulma mientras se sentaba en la silla que Shadow había movido...

"¿Por qué me atendiste¿por qué no dejaste que me fuera al infierno?"

"No puedes estar en el infierno, estarías con Vegeta" dijo Bulma riéndose.

Shadow la miró fijamente airada.

"No me mirés así, te diré la verdad. Durante todo este tiempo que he vivido sola, y todo lo que he sufrido, ha roto todos mis malos sentimientos, en la poca vida que he tenido no puedo odiar, no puedo tener rencor, eso me corroe el alma y prefieron amar y intentar salir adelante y vivir, por que no estoy sola, tengo alguien por quien luchar, alguien que me ha acompañado durante estos 17 años, mi hijo"

"¿Asi que tu crees que solo tu has sufrido en este tiempo?"

"No Shadow, debo imaginar que tu tambien has sufrido, pero dime ¿Qué caso tiene que nos sigamos odiando ahora cuando solo nos tenemos nosotros?"

"Asi que te debo amar, querer, y adorar como una excelente mujer que me salvó la vida" dijo Shadow sarcásticamente.

"No lo hize para que me lo agradecieras"

"Tienes un hijo"

"Si, mi hijo Trunks"

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"17 años"

Shadow se llevó una mano a la cara y volteó a ver a Bulma interrogándola con la mirada.

"Si, es hijo de Vegeta, aunque el murió cuando mi hijo estaba tan pequeño, Trunks no lo conoció, pero le he hablado de su padre, a pesar de todo el lo quiere y lo admira"

"Es el Príncipe de los Saiyas entonces" dijo Shadow

"No, no, ahora ¿de qué le sirve eso? vivimos en un mundo destruído, y pesar de las luchas de mi hijo no ha podido destruir a los androides, Gohan murió hace tres años luchando, y yo no quiero que eso le pase a mi hijo, si él muere no se que va a ser de mi vida" dijo Bulma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Yo aniquilaré a esos androides, es una venganza personal" dijo Shadow.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Trunks venía entrando con una bandeja de agua fresca, se sorprendió al ver a Shadow sentada al igual que su madre, Bulma rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

"Hola, buenos días" saludó el mientras colocaba la bandeja junto a las flores en la mesa. "Despertaste al fin, me alegra"

Shadow no le contestó con palabras sino con una mirada.

"Bueno Shadow, recuéstate otra vez, tienes que descansar" le dijo Bulma, "Aquí están tus medicamentos, por lo de tu brazo, tendremos que esperar dos meses para que te reestablescas"

"No voy a estar postrada en una cama, no yo" dijo Shadow quien a pesar de todo no podía dejar de mirar a Trunks

Trunks también la miraba, sentía una especial atracción hacia ella, lo provocaba el saber que ella era una saiiya, que ella había conocido a Gokú, a Gohan y sobre todo a Vegeta, ella era lo único que quedaba de aquellos guerreros que conocía solo por las palabras de su madre. Sus miradas concidieron, la mirada pura de Trunks contra la mirada fría de Shadow.

"Acuéstate, tomate tus pastillas, y seguramente cuando despiertes podrás restablecerte" dijo Bulma dándole indicaciones.

Shadow quizo protestar pero Bulma salió del cuarto, siguiendola Trunks.

La saiya tomó sus pastillas, y se recostó pensando en todo lo que Bulma le había dicho.

"Es hijo de Vegeta, hijo de Vegeta" pensaba ella con mucha confusión, alegría por saber que la sangre el Príncipe de los Saiyas seguía vigente y por otro lado, rabia al saber que una simple humana era la madre de el hijo de Vegeta.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la saiya durmió, durante tanto tiempo que al despertar había recuperado algunas fuerzas, no tantas para pelear pero si las suficientes para andar.

"No me puedo quedar aqui, no con Bulma y menos con el hijo de Vegeta" Shadow, tiró las sábanas se levantó, y a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que había, jaló la silla y abrió la ventana.

Mirando todo el lugar y a punto de marcharse, dijo:

"Esto nunca te lo diría en tu cara: Gracias por todo Bulma, pero no puedo ni quiero estar contigo"

Saliendo, con mucha dificultad emprendió el vuelo, mientras las gotas de agua mojaban todo su cuerpo, hasta que la guerrera saiya se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *


End file.
